Tsureai
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Quando se perde o sentido naquilo que se faz, e possível reencontrar o caminho, encontrando o amor?


_**Tsureai[1]**_

**Anime: **Weiss Kreuz

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi/Lemon

**Casais: **Yohji x Ken

**Ficwriter:**Yoru no Yami**  
**

**Beta: **Evil Kitsune

* * *

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Weiss Kreuz e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção (feito de coração em nome da arte...ahahahahahahahah) sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Quando se perde o sentido naquilo que se faz, e possível reencontrar o caminho, encontrando o amor?

**Quanto ao fic:- **Esse fic é um presente para minha amiga Secreta de Páscoa Kaline Borgad.

* * *

Subúrbio de Tóquio – 23:45hs:

Um jovem de cabelos castanhos deixou-se escorregar até o chão, não escondendo o cansaço. Olhou para o corpo sem vida, por alguns segundos, antes de se levantar e caminhar dando as costas ao cadáver. Não havia sido uma missão difícil, apenas trabalhosa.

Tivera de viajar até ali, apenas para seguir e coletar informações sobre o homem que acabara de tirar a vida. Mais uma alma apodrecida, que enriquecia as custas dos sonhos de inocentes.

Como alguém podia ser capaz de escravizar mulheres, muitas delas sendo apenas crianças, obrigando-as a prostituir-se, mantendo-as em jaulas como se fossem animais, antes de matá-las em troca de dinheiro.

Ijiwaru Kai esse era o nome dele. Usava sua aparência para aproximar-se das mulheres, se fazendo passar por fotografo, o método era sempre o mesmo. Dizia estar em busca da próxima sensação do mundo da moda, elogiando a aparência de sua vitima, de forma a enredá-la e convence-la a acompanhá-lo ao local, onde ele a prenderia.

Todas eram abusadas e mantidas em cárcere, até ele leiloa-las na internet pela maior oferta, a maioria era vendida a bordeis em outros pais, outras passavam por horrores que não gostava nem de lembrar.

Afinal muitos dos compradores eram sádicos, amantes da violência e da dor. Elas eram mutiladas ainda vivas, apenas pelo prazer desses animais desumanos. A imagem de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos, que não deveria ter mais do que dezesseis anos, completamente esquartejada o assombrava, desde que a encontrara há apenas dois dias.

Em momentos como esse, sentia que seu trabalho como assassino era tudo que impedia homens como Ijiwaru de continuarem a cometer atrocidades. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia impotente cada vez que encontrava uma vitima que não pudera ser salva.

Aya já havia lhe dito que eles não poderiam salvar todos, tudo o que podiam fazer era impedir que outros mais morressem. Procurava manter isso em mente, mas a cada missão sentia que não conseguiria continuar a fazer seu trabalho, tudo que via quando olhava para suas mãos era o vazio manchado de sangue.

Se ao menos houvesse mais em sua vida, além de mortes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma semana depois:

A floricultura estava movimentada como sempre, as meninas pareciam alvoroçadas, apesar de que a freqüência masculina houvesse aumentado nos últimos dias, com a proximidade da Páscoa. A entrega de flores, com caixas de bombons havia aumentado consideravelmente. Omi entregou outro arranjo aproximando-se do balcão onde Aya terminava de fazer mais um arranjo para ser entregue.

Ken aguardava que Aya terminasse o arranjo para que pudesse entregá-lo. Suspirou olhando para fora da loja, mas sem realmente se ater a algo fora dela, sua mente ainda debatia sobre o que poderia fazê-lo se sentir melhor ou preencher o vazio de sua alma.

Voltou o olhar para Aya e Omi. Sabia que os dois estavam juntos intimamente, já os havia encontrado se beijando e se entregando ao calor da paixão. O líder ruivo havia mudado muito desde que isso acontecera, a postura fria ainda continuava ali, mas era visível que seu olhar mudava completamente ao encarar Tsukiyono.

Talvez ele precisasse de alguém, um par para preencher sua vida, ocupar seus pensamentos que não fosse os de morte e sofrimento. Mas com a vida que tinham sabia que jamais poderia conciliar uma relação duradoura com alguém sem colocá-la em risco, a menos é claro que essa pessoa levasse a mesma vida que ele. Entretanto as opções não eram muitas.

Yohji olhou para Ken vendo-o encarar Aya e Omi. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o Hidaka, o mesmo andava estranho desde que retornara da ultima missão, na verdade andava diferente já fazia algum tempo. Mas parecia que seja lá o que o estivesse atormentando havia aumentado desde que voltara há uma semana.

Não gostava de admitir, achava que seu coração estivesse fechado a esse sentimento, desde a morte de Asuka, entretanto o que sentia pelo moreno desligado a sua frente era ainda mais forte do que chegara a sentir por sua antiga parceira de trabalho.

Ken mexia com seus sentidos, cada vez que o moreno saía sozinho para uma missão, sentia como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco, mas ao vê-lo retornar são e salvo, o enchia de paz. A muito já havia decidido que gostava de Ken, apenas não tinha decidido o que fazer quanto a isso. Afinal tinha o costume de cortejar garotas, mas nunca passara por sua mente um dia, vir a gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo.

Não tinha preconceitos quanto a isso, senão o fato de ter um casal homo na equipe, já o teria feito ter ânsias e, no entanto dava o maior apoio a Aya e Omi, ainda mais porque ele tivera de dar um pequeno empurrãozinho nos dois tapados. Trancá-los juntos no depósito havia sido uma idéia pouco criativa, mas bastante prática, uma vez que os fez admitir o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Afinal ficar trancado dois dias, num lugar pequeno, faria qualquer um se confessar, ainda mais se o alvo de seus sentimentos se encontrasse bem a sua frente.

Ken sentiu-se observado e voltou seus olhos na direção que imaginava estar seu observador. Seu olhar encontrou o de Yohji que parecia observar-lhe a alma, sentiu o rosto esquentar de repente, o fazendo levar as mãos ao rosto constrangido por algum motivo.

Yohji sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o rosto de Ken avermelhar ao encontrar seu olhar. Decidiu aproximar-se dele e fazer-lhe um convite, afinal havia visto certas possibilidades ao encontrar os olhos do moreno e estava disposto a ver aonde seus novos sentimentos o levariam.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas depois:

Ken fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Yohji cobrirem os seus. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam à flor da pele, diante de tão simples ato. Quando Balinese o convidara para sair e paquerar um pouco, não achou que seria a pessoa que o loiro tinha em mente para flertar.

Não que tivesse alguma objeção no momento, pelo menos não quando seu corpo era completamente preenchido de sensações que nunca imaginara sentir.

Yohji não pode deixar de excitar-se com a receptividade de Ken a seu toque. As mãos do moreno se encontravam crispadas em seu braço, enquanto o ouvia ofegar em busca de ar, à medida que seus lábios percorriam o pescoço maravilhosamente atraente do parceiro.

Eles haviam deixado o salão do clube e agora se encontravam agarrados, no corredor que levava há um dos muitos quartos presentes no estabelecimento. Não pudera impedir seus instintos de imprensar Siberian contra a parede e dar vazão ao sentimento de luxuria que o atormentava desde que saíram juntos há algumas horas.

A idéia original era sair com Ken para azarar, e descobrir onde residiam às preferências sexuais do assassino, afinal o fato de estar ciente e aberto a novas experiências não significava que o amigo e possivelmente amante estivesse.

Durante toda a noite vira o moreno lançar-lhe olhares mais do que convidativos. Ambos haviam conversado e paquerado algumas mulheres, embora nenhuma em especial os houvesse prendido a atenção mais do que uma bebida ou algumas poucas palavras trocadas. Haviam ido a pelo menos quatro boates aquela noite, acabando por terminar a noite numa exclusivamente freqüentada por amantes de troca de casais ou sem pudor algum para se envolver com alguém do mesmo sexo ou com os dois.

- Yohji...

Ken gemeu o nome de Yohji ao sentir a mão do loiro penetrar a barreira de suas roupas. Por todos os santos, eles estavam ali bem no corredor se agarrando, com pessoas passando por eles a cada minuto.

Quando o loiro perguntara se ele gostaria de ir para o quarto com ele, por alguns segundos ficara em dúvida, antes de ceder à tentação de descobrir o que estava sentindo por Yohji a noite inteira.

Balinese havia cortejado inúmeras mulheres, mas estranhamente não havia se decidido por nenhum delas, sempre retornando a sua companhia com um sorriso, que lhe causava arrepios estranhos na nuca. Quando deixaram à última boate, decididos a voltar para casa, acabaram por desviar-se do caminho acabando em frente à nova boate que Yohji afirmava ser a última sensação do momento.

Entretanto nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que os reservava.

Ken ouviu valor da entrada e arregalou os olhos encarando Yohji que sorriu. Segurou o braço do mesmo sussurrando em seu ouvido, causando arrepios no corpo do loiro, que teve dificuldades e falar normalmente.

- Yohji, você não ta pensando em entrar né? É muito caro.

- Aventure-se Ken, eu pago, se o que o caixa diz for verdade vale o preço exigido.

- Mas...

Yohji entregou a quantia ao caixa, puxando Ken com ele, não escutando os protestos do moreno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O lugar em si era imponente logo na entrada, todo em mármore negro com esculturas perfeitas de um homem e uma mulher nus, se abraçando iluminados por luzes multicoloridas. Mas a real dimensão do lugar tinha-se apenas ao entrar. A música tocava alta, fazendo inúmeros corpos agitarem-se no meio das três pistas de dança espalhadas pelo lugar.

Em cada extremo havia um bar, recheado das melhores e mais exóticas bebidas que alguém poderia querer. Tudo do melhor, onde a exuberância era o ponto forte, fazendo jus ao ingresso de entrada de quase mil e trezentos dólares por pessoa. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz enrouquecida de Yohji.

- Acho melhor irmos para o quarto, antes que eu acabe despindo-o bem aqui.

Ken corou diante das palavras de Yohji e do fato de um casal estar passando nesse exato momento soltando risadinhas. Olhou para a chave em suas mãos, vendo a numeração do quarto. Caminharam em silêncio, mantendo as mãos unidas, até encontrar o quarto certo.

Ken colocou a chave na fechadura enquanto Yohji deixava suas mãos vagarem pelas laterais do corpo do moreno o fazendo tremer. Ele girou a maçaneta e parou boquiaberto diante do que via.

Yohji olhou por sobre o ombro de Ken sorrindo maliciosamente diante do que viam. O quarto era completamente carmim, das paredes ao chão, a única coisa a destoar da cor vermelha vibrante era a cama, que pendia entre o vermelho e o branco. Nas extremidades da cama havia uma barra de metal, com uma argola no centro.

Na mesa ao lado havia correntes com tornozeleiras e pulseiras. Cordas, ganchos, bandagens, vibradores dos mais diferentes tipos, bolinhas tailandesas e tudo que poderia se imaginar no que se referisse a proporcionar prazer. Numa outra menor havia velas, óleos aromáticos, lubrificantes de diferentes tipos e aromas. Algumas tigelas com frutas, caldas dos mais variados tipos, chocolate em calda, mel, chantilly entre outros.

Yohji correu os olhos pelo quarto sorrindo, antes de morder o pescoço de Ken, sentindo-o tremer diante de suas palavras.

- Acho que nos manteremos ocupados.

- Yohji.

Ken repreendeu o loiro, sentiu sua face queimar, não fazia idéia de como usar metade do que se encontrava disposto na mesa maior e Balinese vinha com brincadeiras, tinha quase certeza de que era o único inocente naquele quarto. Deixou-se ser virado, tendo os dedos de Yohji em seu queixo e o olhar dele preso a seus olhos.

- Iremos, no seu ritmo, não se preocupe.

Yohji abraçou Ken que meneou a cabeça, feliz por saber que o outro compreendia sua aflição. Ele não era virgem nem nada, mas era a primeira vez que faria algo parecido, e ainda mais com outro homem. Ele ergueu-se ligeiramente beijando os lábios do playboy, que retribuiu o beijo com ardor e volúpia.

Afastaram-se ligeiramente, antes de Yohji ir a mesa menor e pegar um morango vermelho, mergulhando-o no chocolate e devorando-o sem tirar os olhos de Ken. Repetiu a ação só que desta vez, ofereceu a Ken a fruta.

- Huuummmmm....

Os olhos do loiro escureceram ao sentir a língua do moreno tocar-lhe a ponta dos dedos. Sentindo-se queimar Balinese ergueu o corpo do amante levando-o para cama, desejava vê-lo e tocá-lo longe da barreira de roupas que vestiam.

Ken deixou-se ser despido e acariciado, enquanto fazia o mesmo com Yohji.

Siberian ofegou quando o mais velho ergueu suas mãos no alto da cabeça e algemou-o a cama, prendendo-lhe os tornozelos posteriormente numa das tornozeleiras sobre a mesa, para depois prendê-las no aro existente na barra de ferro ao final da cama, deixando-o submisso ao loiro que o olhava com carinho e luxúria.

Yohji ergueu-se da cama pegando algo sobre a mesa maior. Ken procurou ver o que era, mas seja lá o que fosse sumira na boca do loiro, que retornou a cama, revelando então o que tinha na boca introduzindo imediatamente no ânus de Hidaka.

O corpo de Ken arqueou na cama diante do choque a da dor repentina, sendo aos poucos substituído pelo prazer à medida que Yohji movia as bolinhas anais em seu ânus. Ele ofegou ao senti-las entrar e sair num ritmo dolorosamente prazeroso, despertando seu membro.

Yohji sorriu diante do prazer que provocava, desceu os lábios sobre o membro de Ken lambendo a ponta e arrancando um gemido mais alto. O corpo do moreno tinha uma fina camada de suor, realçando a pele dourada e os músculos trabalhados.

- Ahhhhhhh....Yohji.....

Ken mordeu os lábios ao ter seu membro dentro dos lábios de Balinese tentou em vão abriu um pouco mais as pernas, embora impossível fazê-lo, pois tinha seus tornozelos presos à barra de ferro na cama. Yohji lambia e mordia toda a base do membro, enquanto uma das mãos massageava-lhe as bolas suavemente.

Balinese deslizava o membro de Siberian dentro de sua boca, aumentando a velocidade, a medida que o sentia estremecer em sua boca. Sentir que Ken tremia e os gemidos se tornavam mais forte, com o membro em sua boca se tornando mais rígido, indicando que seu amante gozaria em breve.

Ken crispou as mãos a medida que sentia o gozo se aproximando. Yohji aumentara o ritmo eram tantas sensações que sentia que podia perder a consciência a qualquer momento.

- Yoooohji.....

Yohji ouviu-o gritar seu nome e sugou o membro de Ken até senti-lo verter em sua boca, sugando tudo sem perder uma única gota.

Ele retirou o membro flácido dos lábios e se inclinou até alcançar os lábios de Hidaka o beijando, fazendo provar-se através do beijo.

O jogador beijou-o profundamente, arqueando o corpo dele contra o playboy, procurando deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço do amante. Ele pode ouvi–lo gemer seu nome. E afastou-se ligeiramente o olhando em seus olhos.

Yohji sentia seu corpo tremer, sua respiração encontrava-se descompassada, seu membro doía diante da fricção de seus corpos. Ele precisava estar dentro de Ken e sabia que o amante podia ver isso através de seus olhos.

O playboy lambeu e arranhou o pescoço do jogador, antes de ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido, fazendo escurecer seus olhos.

Me possua...

Yohji gemeu e retirou as bolinhas anais de Ken erguendo-lhe os quadris do colchão. Podia sentir o membro de Ken contra sua barriga, e beijou-o enquanto dirigia um dos dedos à entrada de Siberian, estirando-o para recebê-lo, circundou a entrada, sem penetrá-lo. Precisava de algum tipo de lubrificante e lembrou-se da outra mesa encontrando o que desejava.

Deixou a cama pegando o tubo e cobriu os dedos invadindo a intimidade de Ken primeiramente com um dos dedos. Minutos depois um segundo dedo se juntou a exploração, tocando em um ponto dentro do jogador, que gritou gemendo mais forte.

- Aaahhhh Yohji....

Balinese continuou a preparação, enquanto beijava Siberian, engolindo os gemidos dele. Ken acompanhava com os quadris o movimento dos dedos dentro de si, quando Yohji apartou o beijo, meneou a cabeça, indicando que estava pronto a receber o outro em seu corpo.

Yohji retirou os dedos dentro de Ken pegando o tubo novamente e cobrindo seu membro. Inclinou-se, pressionando o membro dele contra o seu o que fez com que ambos ofegarem. Beijaram-se sentindo o prazer do beijo repercutir em seus corpos.

Ken sentiu Yohji posicionar o membro em sua entrada, aumentando seus gemidos, diante do prazer de ser penetrado.

- Ahhhhaahhhhhhh......

Ken olhou para o amante. O corpo suado, os cabelos úmidos, desejou tocá-lo, mas suas mãos estavam atadas a cama, fechou os olhos abrindo-os diante da mão envolvendo o seu membro que se encontrava pressionado entre eles. Yohji tomou-lhe os lábios, fervorosamente. Suas línguas batalhavam por espaço, enroscando-se em uma dança única.

Yohji retirou seu membro quase que completamente antes de investir novamente. Ken arqueou as costas ao sentir o membro do amante sair e entrar, passando a acompanhar as investidas com os quadris.

O membro de Yohji já deslizava com mais facilidade, enquanto Hidaka gemia seu nome, implorando para que fosse mais rápido.

Yohji....aaahhh....mais rápido.

Yohji aumentou o ritmo, sentindo o êxtase se intensificar. Ken ofegou fortemente sentindo o corpo começar estremecer, explodindo seu gozo na barriga e peito do amante, encharcando a ambos com seu prazer.

Balinese sentiu a semente de Siberian explodir neles e as paredes se fecharem contra seu membro, fazendo com que gozasse, inundando a passagem de Ken.

Yohji deixou-se cair sobre o amante, antes de retirar-se de dentro dele, libertando-lhe os pulsos e os tornozelos, sentindo os braços do moreno circundar seu corpo quase que imediatamente. Permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, antes de decidirem tomar uma ducha no luxuoso banheiro adjacente ao quarto

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Ken sentia que sua vida voltava a fazer sentido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duas semanas depois:

Ken levantou-se lentamente da cama, sendo jogado imediatamente nela, por um par de braços. Ele riu diante do ataque de beijos do amante, antes de encontrar o olhar malicioso de Yohji fitando diretamente seus olhos.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Ao banheiro?

Yohji ponderou quanto a deixá-lo ir ou mantê-lo junto a si. Decidiu por soltá-lo, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente, antes de alertá-lo quanto à demora.

- Volte logo, ainda não são nem dez horas para deixarmos à cama.

- Alguém já disse que você é um pervertido?

- Não dessa maneira tão quente.

Ken balançou a cabeça diante da malicia de Yohji, após aquela noite, ficara surpreso ao descobrir o que o playboy realmente sentia por ele, após pensar um pouco decidira por assumir um relacionamento com o loiro. Não se arrependendo de sua decisão, muitas missões ocorreram após aquele dia, e apesar de sua mão continuar manchada de sangue, diferentemente de antes não via mais o vazio nelas.

Havia encontrado um sentido para sua alma e sua vida. Podia não ser algo planejado, mas com certeza era firme o suficiente para ser duradouro, pelo menos enquanto pudessem manter-se vivos, diante da vida que tinham.

Ken secou o rosto, olhando-se no espelho sentindo-se feliz. Deixou o quarto encontrando Yohji sentado na cama, com uma cesta de chocolate entre as pernas, deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar diante do que estaria escondido atrás daquela cesta. Com certeza não deixariam o quarto antes da uma da tarde.

**Owari**

Kaline espero que goste do meu presente, eu coloquei algemas então espero que tenha atendido seu desejo, sei que gosta de fics mais angst, mas infelizmente nos últimos tempos estou mais voltada para fics mais leves e cheias de açúcar. Ainda assim saiba que foi feita com carinho.

Agradecimentos a Mami Evil pela revisão.

**[1] Tsureai **significa cônjuge, par ou metade.

Nossa, adorei a fic, algemas, sex toys *_*

Foi um prazer revisar sua fic amore.


End file.
